Phrases
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: One phrase can change your life forever. Kyouya POV, Rated M for Yaoi, and... I guess that's it.


(I don't own OHSHC or any affiliated characters, and I never will…)

It's funny how you never really think about your life until it is put into perspective by a single sentence. When this happens, everything seems to make sense in the world. Your feelings, every word uttered by everyone you had ever met, it all feels like it was leading up to that one moment. When it is over, you are never truly the same person, even though the only thing that has changed is the vibrations that your brain is interpreting into speech.

For me, this one phrase was uttered as I sighed contentedly, my heated body lying on the similarly warm one of my now lover, ex-best friend. As I gently nipped at his neck, he continued to pant, his chest heaving me with every heavy breath. Beads of sweat rolled down from our bodies onto the soft, absorbent bedclothes, and the perspiration fogged my glasses as my breath returned to me from the beautiful pale skin of my lover.

"_I love you."_ He said simply.

* * *

[Five days earlier]

Kyouya Ōtori: Personal Journal,

November 16th, 2009

Tamaki Suoh~

The name itself sounds beautiful. It rolls off of the tongue like mercury, resonating throughout your being. They are the most beautiful five syllables articulated by even the mouths of angels. His face is perfect, as if sculpted by Michelangelo, or painted by Da Vinci. Each of his features built upon the last as if his beauty knew no bounds.

It is strange of me to say this, being his friend, but I feel compelled to have my feelings on paper, before they are released in a way that may prove catastrophic. His face brings me joy whenever I see it, though I cannot show this emotion when surrounded by the ungrateful wretches who barely deserve to kiss the ground at the feet of such an angel.

His graceful motions each were accompanied by the sweet scent of his hair that wafted through the air as he twirled about. Though unnecessary, these gestures allowed him to display his beautiful body while showing his grace.

I don't know what to say to him that would convey my true feelings without driving him away. I have tried subtle suggestion, but the beautiful buffoon remained oblivious. I can't simply state my feelings. My personal laws forbid me to speak of my feelings at any occasion. This situation is complicated indeed. It is a puzzle that I will have to work out…

K.O.

* * *

"K-kyouya?" The voice of an angel approached me from behind. His hand graced my shoulder as I closed my personal journal. I turned my head to look at him and found his face mere inches from my own.

_I want to stand as close to the edge as I can without going over. ~Vonnegut_

"Yes, Tamaki?" I responded smoothly, despite the beating of my heart pounding on my eardrums. Two inches separated my lips and his, and as he realized this, a blush perforated his perfect cheeks. He retreated a few inches then averted his beautiful violet eyes.

_Be still my heart; thou hast know worse than this. ~Homer_

"Ngh… I… erm… wanted…" He stammered and backed away, his face twisting into an adorable confused expression. He obviously was afraid of me, and I have no idea why he possibly would be. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Kyouya… I was wondering if you had given any thought to the theme of the upcoming event for the Christmas season…" He sputtered, shuffling back and forth on his feet uneasily.

_Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown. ~Shakespeare_

I allowed a sly grin to twinge my lips as I turned on my heel. "I have given thought to it, but I had not come to a decision." I murmured, closing my journal and looking over the papers on my clipboard. I glided toward the blonde king and softly traced the line of his jaw with a pair of fingers. "I'll be sure to put you in something that will make the ladies swoon, Tamaki-kun." I breathed in his ear as he blushed. He was frozen to the spot, and his entire face lit like a bright rose.

_Does a rose by any other name not smell as sweet? ~Shakespeare_

He regained control of his body and retreated half of a step. "K-kyouya, you're making me blush." His voice was overflowing with innocence, those beautiful lips barely parting as he whimpered the words. I reluctantly drew my hand away from his chin, allowing myself the pleasure of letting my nose graze his cheek as I withdrew. I tried to catch his beautiful, bottomless amethyst eyes, which he quickly rescued from my piercing stare.

_Sometimes we stare so long at a door that is closing that we see too late that it is open. ~Alexander Graham Bell_

I took a step toward him, my heart in my throat. I knew what I was doing; I had thought the action over for months.

_Excuse me while I kiss the sky. ~Hendrix_

"I need to ask you something, Tamaki…" I had lost my composure, there would be no returning now.

_If thou must love me, let it be for naught except love's sake. ~Browning_

My mind raced as I neared him.

_Bradbury, Homer_

His warm breath filled my nostrils

_Weaving, Stoker, Socrates_

Time slowed to a crawl as his breath filled my lungs.

_Shakespeare, Poe, Austen, Dickens_

My eyes closed.

_Twain, Freud, Hemmingway, Tolstoy_

I tasted his lips; their sweet flavor enticed my tongue from my mouth.

_Cervantes, Shikibu_

My lips separated from his as they parted, whispering the words that I had rehearsed over and over again. "Tamaki, will you be so kind as to accompany me on a date?" I could see that his face was bright pink.

"Yes, Kyouya." He murmured.

_Suoh._


End file.
